What is Chucky's Zodiac Sign?
by Amanda K. Teals
Summary: My friend and I try to figure out Chucky's Zodiac Sign, but that's not all! You must read to find out the twist ending that you will never see coming.


"Melanie, you've been staring off into the walls for hours now! What's on your mind?" My best friend, Kerstin, asked me, plopping a seat next to me on my queen-sized bed.

With trained brown hues, I turned to look at my concerned friend.

"I'm trying to figure out what Chucky's Zodiac Sign is." I answered, deadpan.

Kerstin looked as if she was slightly taken aback by this. Her silver eyes widened and she began fumbling with her brown bun just to do something about the awkward seriousness of my interrogation.

"You mean, _Chucky_, the killer doll? The doll possessed by the soul of Lakeshore Strangler, Charles Lee Ray? The doll from the _Child's Play_ franchise and _Bride of Chucky_, _Seed of Chucky_, and soon _Curse of Chucky_? The doll who got married to another doll with white hair and eerie green eyes named, Tiffany, and then later had twins, Glen and Glenda, after much debating over what gender their doll son/daughter was until Tiffany killed Chucky, transferred her own soul from in her doll prison and into actress Jennifer Tilly's body, and then did the same for her gender-confused son/daughter doll by putting his/her soul into Jennifer Tilly's own newborn twins which were actually conceived by Chucky's sperm and that Glen/Glenda is actually a boy, but his twin sister has been the only contribution to Glen's on and off dark-sides and testosterone changes, so that would explain why Glenda is so messed up because Tiffany/Jennifer was able to take the two spirits of her kid and successfully transfer… I've gone cross-eyed." Kerstin said motor-mouthing and actually going cross-eyed. She couldn't even finish her explanation, for what she just said was quite the mouthful, and _very_ confusing for even a huge Chucky fan like me!

I patted my Pupaphobic friend on her left shoulder, trying to hint out that she didn't have to say much more than she already had. She looked as if she was about to explode.

Did I mention that she was absolutely _terrified_ of Chucky?

It was true. The girl couldn't even sit through my Chucky DVD collection without hiding her fearful eyes underneath my _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _blanket. It was a sleepover night at my house, and after the movie (as a joke) I threatened to go downstairs and dig out my Chucky and Tiffany dolls, wait until she was asleep, place them beside the bed right in her face, so when she woke up –

Let's just say that she wouldn't have to walk around the rest of the day half asleep.

Do _you _think I practiced what I preached? Maybe… *Evil grin*

"Yes, Kerstin, that would be the Chucky." I concluded.

Kerstin sighed deeply through the slits of her nostrils.

"Why would you even want to know what Sun Sign Chucky was born under? I mean, I know you adore Brad Dourif as an actor, Mel, but that doesn't mean that you have to worship every personal detail of one of his most iconic characters!" Kerstin exclaimed, in her own words telling me that she's had it up to here with my fangirl obsession on actor Brad Dourif. _How dare her…_

I narrowed my eyes and glowered at Kerstin.

"Of course it does, Kerstin! Otherwise I wouldn't be much of a fan now would I? Plus, the man is a genius. I have every right to boast!" I shot to my favourite actor's offense. With an amused smile on her face, Kerstin rolled her steel eyes and crossed her arms. I knew just by looking at her that she thought I was absolutely adorable. After all, when you get me rambling on about Brad Dourif, Chucky, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, there was no denying how cute I was. Kerstin always described it as a little child talking proudly about his/her successfully career-oriented father on Career Day in Elementary School.

We both shot each other silly though angry looks before we finally let go of ourselves and just burst into a fit of giggles. We forced ourselves to stop when we realized what it was exactly that we were supposed to be doing.

"Kerstin, we got to stop laughing. We're trying to narrate a Fanfiction story here about Chucky's Zodiac Sign, and we're talking about something _way _off the radar! Stop hating on Brad Dourif and get serious!" I snapped. A broad smile was still plastered across my face, making my sternness a little too unconvincing. Hanging out with my best friend was always awesome, and I was always bound to fall off track when I'm paired up with her on partner assignments!

This isn't a school assignment, by the way. Kerstin and I are just doing it for fun. But Kerstin still manages to distract me, anyway, whether it's for school _or for fun_.

"Right! Back to storytelling!" Kerstin said, standing up straight and tall, barking out her demand as if she were our Grade Seven teacher.

Yes, our Grade Seven teacher likes to bark out demands, but never really follow her own. I absolutely don't like that teacher and Kerstin isn't very fond of her, either.

"Anyways, where were we at? Oh, right! Yes, Kerstin, that would be the Chucky." I said, resuming my first line before our squabble over Brad Dourif. And just to make it feel like the first time I said it, I even patted her left shoulder just like before.

Kerstin resumed her line… without the part about Brad Dourif, of course!

"Why would you even want to know what Sun Sign Chucky was born under?"

"Because the question is eating me alive, Kerstin! And besides, I would actually _love_ to try and figure out his sign." I answered with a hint of excitement, curiousness, and logic in my voice.

"Oh, alright, let's start by making a list of his characteristics and matching it to the personality of each Zodiac Sign in your little astrology book there." Kerstin instructed, jabbing a finger in the direction of my astrological handbook sitting on top of my dresser. It was called: _Tarot AND Astrology: Enhance Your Readings with the Wisdom of the Zodiac_ by: Corinne Kenner. It was _a pretty accurate_ guide.

"Okay, let's get started!" I agreed with not a_ single_ sign of hesitation.

**20 Minutes Later…**

"I would say that Chucky is very rebellious and likes to do things _his_ way or no way at all." Kerstin indicated, stroking her perfectly chiselled chin in deep thought.

"Hmmm, interesting, Aquarians are known for being very rebellious while Taureans are known for being stubborn. We've got something there." I replied.

"What do you think, Melanie?" Kerstin asked me, expecting an answer as she fiddled with her purple rimmed spectacles.

"Well, to put it short, I think Chucky screams air sign because it's clearly shown all throughout his franchise that he's not very committed to family life, he loves his freedom and admires his work and is not ashamed of what he does or _who_ he is, has a witty sense of humour, and has a knack for music and originality in appearance. I honestly think he's either a Gemini or an Aquarius. I don't think he can be a Libra because Librans are very romantic and have a bit of a sensitive side to them."

"Those are some good points, but personally I think he's a fire sign, either a Leo or Sagittarius." Kerstin objected.

"Really, tell me why?" I said, leaning in closer, eager to hear Kerstin's justification.

"Well, I just think Chucky has a huge ego which is clearly shown in his film _Bride of Chucky_ where he's all like, "You _do_ know who I am" while travelling in the van with Jesse, Jade, and David on their way to Hackensack, New Jersey. And I kind of have to disagree with you on the whole Chucky-is-not-a-true-romantic bit. That one scene before Glen/Glenda was conceived in _Bride of Chucky_ at the _Honeymoon Suites Motel _was _pretty _romantic in my opinion. He was all polite before sticking a severed finger in his mouth to try and get a ring off by turning around so Tiffany couldn't see the whole process of it being done. Now, that's what you call a gentleman! Leos are passionate, creative, _and_ romantic! Then, if you see the whole bonding bit between Glen/Glenda and Chucky himself that night when they blew Britney Spears off the highway in _Seed of Chucky_, you can see that Chucky treats him/her more like a buddy than a son/daughter. He wasn't comforting or anything, just trying to give him/her advice on helping him/her live up to the family name. Now Sagittarians aren't much of the fatherly types, but they do treat their sons and daughters like good friends. Oh, and that thing that you said about Chucky having a witty sense of humour. Well, Sagittarians are also very gifted in the era of comedy. Just look at, Bailey, in our class, he's a Sagittarius and the class clown!" Kerstin finished, ending her elucidation with one of our fellow classmates, Bailey. It was true! He _really _was the class clown. He's always coming up with awesome comebacks and clever jokes that take about four or five minutes to tell. He was great, a true saint to our tedious classroom.

"Wait, you're missing the fire sign, Aries. What are your thoughts on Chucky being an Aries?" I asked. I was finding this whole project on figuring out what Sun Sign Chucky was as being very intriguing, probing, and interesting.

"Well, that's a good question. Chucky could most certainly fit the bill of an Arian very well, actually. I honestly think that he could be any of the three. But, I would still say either Leo or Sagittarius." Kerstin said.

"So, Chucky could be either an air sign or a fire sign." I announced proudly, happy that we rounded off a good solid estimate on his Zodiac Sign.

"Oh, yes, definitely!" Kerstin agreed cheerily.

With a satisfied smile, I leaned back into my black leather rolling chair, and stretched both of my arms high above my head. I let out a long yawn. I could see that yawning was contagious because Kerstin yawned, as well.

"What time is it?" She asked me.

I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand. It indicated midnight in four, bright red blinking digits.

"I'm going to go to bed now, Kerstin. We'll chisel our answer down to just one sign tomorrow. I can barely keep my eyes open." I slurred, falling half asleep.

"Okay, I'll just be in the spare bedroom down the hall." Kerstin chimed in. We were both having a sleepover once again at my house, and I always arranged for Kerstin to stay in the spare bedroom.

"Okay, goodnight." I said, crawling between my bed sheets: a duvet and a purple, teal, and green comforter.

"Good night." Kerstin echoed, slipping through the patch of light that flooded my bedroom floor and out into the hallway. She tightly sealed the door behind her.

As Melanie was falling into a deep sleep down the other end of the corridor, her best friend, Kerstin, was eerily grinning from ear to ear in her little spare bedroom in her little spare bed.

Another sleepover meant another scare.

**The Next Morning…**

Melanie awoke the next morning to something quite pleasant: HER CHUCKY AND TIFFANY DOLLS LIVING AND BREATHING INTO HER FACE!

"Oh, my god! Kerstin! Kerstin! Chucky and Tiffany are alive. Chucky and Tiffany are alive! Kerstin, my god, help!" Melanie screamed at the top of her lungs for her best friend to come and save her.

She jumped from her blankets and frantically climbed to her feet, still standing on the bed. She allowed her brown eyes to wildly shift from Chucky to Tiffany again and again. They were actually alive!

"Hello, Sweetface." Tiffany greeted Melanie, wielding that baby-doll voice of hers like a weapon. She blinked her emerald orbs innocently and kind of swayed her elegant arms about her. Whenever Tiffany moved her neck, the sheer veil that she was wearing would always move with her like a fluttering curtain. Her tight, leather jacket crunched whenever she moved her body, and her crisp, white wedding gown draped from her petite figure ever so flatteringly.

"No, you leave me alone. The both of you! You'll never get inside my body! _No way_!" Melanie shrieked. Tears were spilling from her eyes now. She was absolutely terrified.

"Hey, calm down, Melanie. We're only here to scare you, right, Kerstin?!" Chucky called down the hall to Kerstin.

"Wait, what? Kerstin, no, you didn't have anything to do with this, I hope." Melanie cried, feeling hurt and betrayed all at the same time.

Sure enough, Kerstin did have something to do with this morning's scare, after all. She came pondering into Melanie's room, buckling over with laughter. Tears of sheer amusement poured from her twinkling eyes. Chucky and Tiffany joined in with the laughter. Most notably Chucky and his famous heckle.

"Why?!" Melanie demanded. Tears still flooded her chocolate eyes.

Kerstin tried to tame her laughter. When she, Chucky, and Tiffany all did, she explained everything.

"You scared me at our last sleepover, so I decided to scare you. It was easy to do, especially since I befriended Chucky and Tiffany that day. When you left the room, laughing your heart out, Chucky and Tiffany became animate. They told me that they would help me scare you back in retaliation to how you scared me the other day, and for Chucky and Tiffany who were getting sick and tired of being buried deep downstairs in holiday decorations until Halloween would roll around the corner every three-hundred-sixty-five days a year. So how does it feel, Melanie?" Kerstin smirked in triumph.

Melanie burst into a fresh set of tears, pounced off her bed, and fled the bedroom. Kerstin, Chucky, and Tiffany could hear her hysteric cries all the way down the hall until she locked herself in the bathroom, slamming the door hard behind her.

Kerstin allowed another giggle to escape her lips before spinning around to look down on her new friends.

"Oh, thank-you _so_ much, guys. It feels great to get back at her for doing that to me. She knows very well how terrified I am of dolls, but now that I've met you, I don't think I'm so afraid of them, anymore!" Kerstin cheered, giving herself a round of applause. Tiffany and Chucky joined in, but with Chucky not as jovial, of course.

"You know, you two are not as horrible as I thought." Kerstin complimented the couple.

"Well, we actually are, we just decided that you deserved a bit of a saviour." Chucky revealed, giving Kerstin a little friendly wink. Kerstin returned the gesture. She actually thought the little doll with flaming red hair, ice cold blue eyes, ripped denim overalls, and distorted scar embroidery was… _cute_?

"Anyway, Sweetface, Chucky and I have to go. You take care of yourself, now." Tiffany warned, but at the same time bid her farewell.

"Yeah, bye, kid." Chucky mumbled with a bit of a smile on his face.

Before Kerstin let the two serial killers leave the room, she asked, Chucky, "Hey, Chucky, before you leave, what's your Zodiac Sign?"

Chucky narrowed his bushy, red eyebrows in confusion.

"Why the hell do you want to know that?!" Chucky snarled.

Great, she was making him angry!

If it was something that Chucky _really_ hated, it was being asked personal questions. But if the questions all revolved around his days as The Lakeshore Strangler, he was more than happy to answer.

"Oh, I was just wondering. I was actually trying to figure out that question last night with Melanie. Can you tell me?" Kerstin begged.

"Well, my Zodiac Sign is…"

How about _you_ try and guess his Zodiac Sign.


End file.
